Different Worlds Collide
by lorelaidanesgilmore
Summary: Luke and Lorelai are both in hight school. They both have their problems. Can they help each other? * * I am Javajunkie all the way but I might use Chris at some point.
1. chapter 1

LORELAI GILMORE:

Lorelai looked up at her mother. "How can she be expelled on the firsts week of school?" Emily wondered out loud. Richard looked at Lorelai with disappointment writen on his face. "What did you do this time?" Richard asked Lorelai. "Well... there was this girl that has gave me a hard time ever since I started this new school." Lorelai said while looking at her shoes. Emily just scoffs. "So what did you do to her that made the Head Master expell you?" Lorelai closes her eyes to think of a way to tell her parents what she did. "I may have put ants in her gym locker." Lorelai says quietly. " But I didn't know she was alergic to them." She pleas.

Lorelai really did not know that Amy was allergic to ants. All she was trying to do is get Amy to stop harasing her. "Well now not only do we have to find you a new school, but we also have to pay for Amy's medical bill just so you don't have charges pressed against you!" Richard exclaims. "I'm sorry." Lorelai says very quietly but loud enough for Emily to hear. " Your sorry? YOUR SORRY? You should have though about that before you put ants into Amy's locker!!"Emily who is furious now.

"Why can't you be a normal child for once in your life. Why can't you just except that you come from a rich family that has a reputation to hold. You are not the only one in this family. All my friends at the D.A.R will hear that you were kicked out of another school. What do you think they will think about that? They will think that the Gilmore's next generation is a failure and they will stop allowing us to be part of any social gatherings, because all they will think is that the gilmore child is a wild, out of controll, hooligan.!!!!" Emily yells and then moves to the drink cart to pour her a drink. Richard is quiet for a moment then comes up with an idea. He stands up and looks at Lorelai.

" You will go to a public school. One that is not in Hartford. You will not get into any trouble and you will graduate. You have this option or you can be homeschooled by a tutor." Lorelai ponders over the choices and then stands also. Looking staright at her father."What school are you thinking of?" she asks. " Well yesterday I was on my way back from a business meeting and passed through this small town named Stars Hollow. They have a public school there that is small , but seems sufficiant." He answers. Lorelai looks at her mother and then to her father. "Sounds fine to me." And with that she wlks out of the living room and up the stairs.

LUKE DANES:

"But dad you need to go t the doctor. Your sick and I can't lose you too." Luke said on the verg of tears. "I'm fine. Just let me catch my breath."William says gasping for air. Ever since Luke's mother Renae passed away, Luke has been very concerned about William. "If you don't get in the car right now, I'm gonna call an ambulance." Luke said loudly. "Fine. Help me up." Luke walks over to his father and helps him get off the couch. "Why are you so worried about me?" Will asked his son. "Because your all I have left." Luke says looking at the ground. "I'm sorry you lost your mother so young. Nobody deserves to lose their parents so young . Nobody deserves to lose their parents at all. I miss her too. I think about her every day."William says while getting into the truck. "I know dad. I know." On the way to the hospitle all Luke could think about was that he might lose his father. On the other side of the truck, William was thinking about what will happen to Luke once he passes away. William has Known for months that he has cancer. He just don't want to tell Luke about it because dosen't want him to have to worry. He knows that he should tell him but he feels like Luke will take it badly. So he just sat there in scilence. When they arrived at the hospitle Luke ran around the truck to help his dad get out the truck. All Luke could think about now was seeing what was wrong with his dad. Once they checked in they waited in the waiting room. Luke was fiddling with his hands and looking at his shoes. He hates hospitles ever since Renae was dianosed with lung cancer. They were in a hospitle every month for check ups and on the last month she was placed into the hospitle because she couldn't breath. Luke saw his mother faid away. She was normally the most upbeat, happy, entergetic woman he has ever saw but once they heard about the cancer every thing changed. She was deperesed and didn't want to go to the town festavile like she used to. Luke's thoughts were interupted by a nurse calling his father's name.


	2. Chapter 2

LUKE DANES:

They were sitting in the room the nurse brought them to. Luke was nervous abot the out come. William knew what the doctor was going to tell him and his son. There was a nock on the door. "Hello I'm Dr. Brown. What is the reason you came in today?" The to upbeat doctor said to the family. "My dad hasn't been feeling well lately. He has been short of breath and he has been tired all the time." Luke looked at the dotor then to his dad. His dad just looked sad. Luke has seen this look before but he just can't figure out from where. He gives up with trying and gives his attention back to the doctor. "There is no point in doing any tests doc." William said sadly. "Doc. can you give us a moent alone." The doctor noded and walked out the door. " Luke I don't know how to tell you this...I have cancer." Will says. Luke looks at his father like he dosen't understand. "How do you know?" Luke asks. "Last year when I had my checkup they told me that my cancer was to bad that the teatments would do nothing for me." William was now looking at his son. Luke did not understand how he missed this. Why didn't he tell him? Why didn't he take something? Why would God make him have to go through this again. "Why didn't you tell me?! Why didn't you tell your own son that you were dieing?! Did you tell Liz? God why did you do this? We could have fixed this. We still can. Let me go get the doctor." Luke stands and starts to go get the doctor but he is stoped by his father. "Luke its to late. There was nothing to stop this in the first place. We should just go home and spend time with each other. Because that is all I have. Time. and not much of it." Will states. "NO. I can't lose you too. Your all I have. Liz is gone and mom too. Your it. Please Lets see if we can stop this. Please." Luke has never cried but a handful of time. Luke was crying and yelling at his father in the hospitle. "Son please lower your voice. Your in a hospitle remember that." William states firmly. "Fine, but just so you know I am mad at you." Luke states and walks out the room.

LOREAI GILMORE :

Lorelai was in her room thinking abou t what she was going to wear on her first day at Stars Hollow High. She was interupted by her mother walking into her room with a rack of clothes. Behind her was a maid with empty rack. The maid got busy taking the old school uniforms and sticking them on the empty rack. Emily was filling the closet with rich ugly clothes. Lorelai thought that she was not going to wear the clothes and then she remembered that she has that seceret compartment in her closet. She would have to buy some clothes that are suitable for a public high school not the grand opra. "Lorelai these clothes are for you to wear to this new school your going to be attending on Monday. You will wear these so the kids know that you are not like them. That you come from a private school not a dump like them." Emily did not like the idea of her daughter going to a public school. The Gilmore's have money and their childeren were not made to go to a public school. " Mom just because these kids a not rich does not mean they are worthless. They have feelings too." Lorelai said to her already adigitatde mother. "Lorelai these kids are slobs and do not earn the time of the day to even think about talking to you. They don't even deserve to breath the same air as us." Emily hollered. "Mom that is probably the most horible thing you ever said to me in my whole life. You are to snoby and ruthless. I wish we didn't have the money that we have because yuo would be a much better person." Lorelai was fed up with how her mother treats people that don't have as much money as they do. "You and dad are horrible about doing that and it stops now. I am fed up with you to. When I start this new school you might as well consider me one of them too. I wish I was one of them so I didn't have you always pestering me about how I am a screw up and how I will rewen your reputation." Lorelai said so loudly that her father heard all this and descided to go to her room. "Is everything alright in here?" Richard asked already knowning the answer. "No. Our daughter thinks she can talk to me with disrespect." Emily said loudly. " Emily please. I heard everything and Lorelai does have a point. We should start treating people with better respect." Richard said to Emily. "Richard how could you say something like that. They are not like us one bit. They don't deserve what you are wanting me to give them." Emily yells. "Mom, Dad, can you please leave me alone." Lorelai asks nicely. Richard exits the room but Emily waits for him to leave. "You lisen and you lisen good. You will go to school at the dump they call a school but you will not ever have any of them slobs over at this house do you understand." "whatever you say Emily."


End file.
